Soulmates
by StanaIsMyMuuse
Summary: Valentine's Day themed one-shot. Castle got an unexpected present for Kate. Funny & fluffy.


Hi Guys !

So, I'm Lizzie, that's actually the first time I publish a Caskett fiction in English, and English is not my mother language so please be gentle with me and my mistakes lol

I hope you spent an amazing Valentine's Day with Castle. (Reality Star Struck rocked mine !)

I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to my own Soulmate. I love you sweetie, thank you for bringing the best out of me :))

Unfortunately, or Fortunately I don't know, I don't own Castle. And the song used at the end is Soulmates by Josh Turner.

Enjoy!

* * *

- Hey Beckett! Espo called.

The young detective raised her eyes from the paper she was filling in, and looked up at her friend.

- Yeah, what's up?

- Come on Kate, stop that stupid paper work & go home.

- But I still have plenty of work to do, I just can't keep pushing it to the next day…

- Go home, I'm telling you. I'll do that for you. Look around you, it's Valentine's Day and you're still here while everybody else has come back to their family. It's already 8pm, you should be with your own family by now.

- What about you and Lanie? she asked, skeptically.

- We… got plans. But she won't be free before 11pm, she had to walked up her brother to some kind of charity gala.

- What kind of plans do you guys have?

- Oh you know, diner at my place. Just the two of us, romantic & intimate.

- Just like Lanie likes it.

- Yeah and I'm, huh… I'm planning on asking her to move in with me, the Hispanic nervously whispered.

- Oh Javi, that's fantastic! Kate exclaimed, hugging him. You two are so sweet together, I'm sure she will be thrilled with that idea!

- What if she's not ready to make that step in our relationship?

- She is, believe me, she is. You've made her confidence in you grown up during the last three years you guys have been dating. She has been preparing for that for a little while now. Trust me. I'm so happy for you both!

The detective had to turn his head from Beckett to hide his tearing eyes.

- Oh, Espo, are you being a little emotional? She smirked at him.

- Come on, Kate, you know I'm not that kind of guy, it might be some dust in my eyes…

- Yeah sure…

- Ok, time for you to go, your man is waiting for you! He told her, giving her her jacket & pushing her in the elevator.

- Tell Lanie she must tell me everything tomorrow!

- Sure!

When the elevator's doors closed, she had a huge smile stuck on her face. She was truly happy for her friends. They deserved to be as happy as Castle & her were. Speaking of her man… That was odd, he sent her no text since he left three hours ago. She checked her phone, and typed a quick message, just to be sure everything was fine.

**_'On my way, will be back soon. KB'_**

Two minutes later, just as she was about to enter her car, she got his answer.

**_'Great, the ruggedly handsome man in me can't wait to see his sexy girlfriend.'_**

**_'Oh, do you mean you've brought me that incredibly handsome man named Brad Pitt I'm fantasizing about since I'm a teenage girl and he is currently INSIDE YOU? KB'_**

**_'You have such a dirty mind, Miss Beckett. I'm profoundly shocked.'_**

Kate couldn't help but laugh at Castle's last text. He's so easy, she thought.

While driving, her mind went back to their first Valentine's Day. She had never been able to forget that look of pure love he gave her when she offered him his drawer. And even after three years of being together, she was still able to surprise him in so many ways. He was going to love what she got him, she could have bet her life on it.

She parked her car and made sure she had anything she needed before walking into the building. She felt so nervous and excited at the same time. She was wondering what Castle had in store for their Valentine's this year. For their second Valentine's Day, he brought her to Disneyland, a place she hadn't gone since she was ten. They had so much fun that day. That's also the first time she told him she loved him. Last year, he drove her to the Hamptons after a tough case involving her mother's murderer, and they made love on the beach until the sun rose up. That's the day he asked her to move in with him, for good.

So, when she opened the door that day, she didn't know what to expect. And actually, she would have never expected what she found. That means nothing. Literally nothing. Every piece of furniture had been removed from the living room, there was nothing left except for the library. She stood there, gaping.

- Castle? she called. What's going on? Where is all of our stuff?

- Oh Kate, you're here, she heard him speaking from Alexis' bathroom. Head for the bedroom, I'll be right there & I'll tell you everything.

She did as she was told, not convinced. What the hell was he doing in Alexis' bathroom? Anyway, she had no time if she wanted to surprise him and get the night she had been hoping for days now. She quickly undressed & put her sexy Princess Leïa cosplay she bought for him, not even bothering to have a shower. Whatever, she was planning to have them very sweaty by the end of the evening. She had been training to do Princess Leïa coiffure perfectly for weeks, so she had no hard time putting her hair just as she wanted them in less than five minutes. She looked at her reflect in the mirror and rearranged her skirt. Perfect, she thought. She lied on the bed in a sexy pose, waiting for her lover to come in.

She heard his footsteps coming closer to the bedroom, and then he stopped in front of the door. She took a short breath and smile.

He opened the door. She could see his eyes looking for her. When they finally found her, his jaw dropped. He must be dreaming. Kate Sexy Beckett wearing a Hot Princess Leïa cosplay? There was no way on earth that was even real. She bit her lip, knowing the effect it has on him. He gulped. She was making him having a hard time to keep his thoughts straight when she was waiting for him so suggestively. The only thing he wanted was to put her out of that sexy outfit and make her scream his name.

- So what Castle, you comin' or will I have to cuff you?

Oh no, she couldn't speak with that aroused voice and expect him to just stand there. She was so tempting. But he had something to do first.

- Well, I think you might have to arrest me, 'cause I need to do something else first.

Her mouth closed in a small pout.

- Oh really? Are you really suggesting that you don't wanna make love wildly to the beautiful, sexy, and hot Princess Leïa? She asked, coming closer & closer to him, whispering slowly, with a raw voice, the last words to his ear.

Oh God, please help me, he thought. He took her by her waist and put her on her feet, hugging her before kissing her slightly.

- Come here, sneaky Beckett, I need to show you something, he told her tenderly, taking her hand and leading her to the living room.

Kate had to admit that she was a little disappointed he rejected her offer like that. For God's Sakes, what could be so important that it couldn't wait until they would have become all sweaty? And why the hell were they going to the empty living room?

He stopped walking suddenly and she almost bumped into him.

- Come on Castle, she said a little roughly, go ahead, let's deal with what is so important to you & then just get back to where we were previously, she grumbled, taking a few more steps into the living room.

He wasn't answering, so she looked up, intending to tease him to come. But what she saw let her speechless. 'What the hell…' she murmured. All the light had been shut down, and all that was left was a drawer on a table, only lightened by a few candles.

She turned back to the author, a non-understanding look on her face.

He reached for her hand shyly, smiling at her, and led her to the table.

- Castle, what…

- Kate, what is this? He interrupted her.

- That's… that's a drawer. She looked back, being more observant. Oh wait… that's not any drawer, that's your drawer, the one I gave you on our first Valentine's Day!

- Exactly, now take a look inside.

She left his hand to get closer to the drawer, she was feeling his breath in her neck, indicated her he was right behind her. She put her hand in the drawer and groped around until she found a little box. It was a small case, covered in velvet. Now, her hands were shaking, she had a feeling of what was in there. She opened it with some difficulties due to her shaking. She was staring at a thin golden ring, trimmed by a small unique ruby, surrounded by two small diamonds. It was so simple, and yet so beautiful. Her vision blurred and she turned back to Castle.

_Soulmate__  
__Until the end of time__, y__ou're my Soulmate__  
__I'll love you till I get to heaven's gate__  
__And if I go first sweetheart__, __I'll wait__  
__'Cause I know I'll never find another __Soulmate_

He was still smiling, starring at her. He gently took the box out of her shaking hands and kneeled down. He saw a tear escaping her left eye as she observed him.

- Kate Beckett, when we met, you told me that third time was a charm. At the time, I didn't believe you. But that was only because I didn't know yet that you would be my third time. When you entered my life, or yeah, maybe I should say when I invaded your life, I had no trust in women and I certainly did not believe in true love. I had already had my part of hurtful experience. That's why my natural reaction when I saw you was to ask you out. And that's true that all I wanted back then was you in my bed because you were a hell of a sexy goddess. I'm so glad you resisted my handsome person. It gave me the opportunity to discover how much more of a hot girl you were. I got to know a remarkable, outstanding, incredibly strong & fair woman with a fierce intellect and a tremendous soul. And you were right, I had no idea an extraordinary woman such as you existed. I would have never thought that Earth could bear such an exceptional person. Now that I'm fully aware of that, I can't believe that I would ever be able to live without this woman to stand by my side each day of my miserable life. I can't believe I could ever smile again if I had to let her go. So I'm asking you, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you make me the extreme honor and the incomparable pleasure of marrying me?

_Your love__  
__There's no telling where I'd be__ w__ithout your love__  
__Stumbling in the dark__ w__ould be pretty rough__  
__When I get down you're the one__ t__hat lifts me up__  
__I thank the Lord above__ f__or your love_

During all the time he had been telling her all those wonderful things, Kate had not been able to move at all. Not even her pinky finger. Neither had she been able to hold back her tears. His speech, his look, his smile, him kneeling down in front of her, it was overwhelming. When she finally noticed he had stopped speaking and was now worriedly waiting for her answer, she opened her mouth. But no words came out of it. So she took his elbow, and helped him to get back on his feet. Then, she threw herself into her arms and put her mouth right near to his ear.

- Thank you Rick, thank you so much for never giving up on me. Thank you for having been there for me for the last seven years, thank you for saving my life more than I saved yours, thank you for helping me to put down the man who murdered my mother, thank you for destroying that wall one brick after one another, thank you for invading my privacy. I would never tell you enough how grateful I am that you saved me from myself. And I love you. Back at when we met, I told you I was the kind of one and done girl. You are definitely my one-and-done, my Soulmate. So yes, of course I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have beautiful Castle babies and I want to grow old with you and observe our grand-children making a mess of our loft. I want to be by your sides, always.

With these words, she pushed herself away from Castle, and got the ring out of the little box. The author took it, and put the engagement ring on his muse's fingers, sliding it slowly while watching her smile through his shiny eyes.

_In this day and time__ t__he right one is hard to find__  
__Girl, that's why I'm holding on to you__ e__ach and every night__  
__When we turn out the light,__ t__here's no mistaking what we have is true_

- Speaking of making a mess of the loft, this is your Valentine's gift, he said in an emotional voice, holding her a key.

- What… what is it? She asked.

- Since it has been a year that we put Bracken down for good, I figured it might be time to make new memories in a new place. You know, like a new start. Now that you accepted to become Mrs Castle, it made sense to me. That's what I'm giving you. This is the key to our new loft, located not that far from the precinct, in a calm area, with a huge balcony for our children to play, and your own murder board.

- Wait you're… you're giving me a loft for our fourth Valentine's?

- Yes, now this is your new loft, he said, closing her hand around the keys.

- No, not mine, she whispered, ours. This is OUR new loft.

She hissed on her toes to kiss him. At first, it was a gentle kiss, but then, as he asked her for a deeper access to her mouth, it became wilder. Their entangled tongues were leading the dance of love. Their hands brushing each other back, pulling them tighter. All in them was desire. When they pulled apart they were panting, their forehead resting against each other.

Castle squeezed Kate's hand & led her to their bedroom, in order to finally fulfill his mission of delivering the kinky princess Leïa of her sexy outfit. His fiancée laughed at his words.

_Soulmate__  
__I hope that we grow old together__, __Soulemate__  
__In the good and bad__, e__ven through the heartache__  
__We've got a special bond__ t__hat'll never break__  
__'Cause darling you and I are __Soulmates_

He laid her onto the mattress, peeling her off slowly of her top and bra, and pulling her gorgeous hair down. He then slid slowly her skirt off her long legs, and put her off her shoes. He traced his way back to her nipples with her tongue, making her moan. He sucked one nipple after another arousing her more and more until the room was full of her moans & groans.

She decided to take the control. She pulled him against her, getting him off of all the clothes that were annoying her. In one minute, he was naked. She devoured him with her magical tongue and made him scream her name with her pleasurable fingers.

When they both couldn't hold it any longer, he entered her, connected them. They stared at each other, with no words needed. They reached their climaxes at the same time.

An hour later, after two other rounds and a good shower, they went back to bed, Kate cuddling into Castle's arms.

- Happy Valentine's Day Rick.

- Happy Valentine's Day future Mrs Castle.

- I never said I would take your name, she whispered right before falling asleep.

Castle kissed her forehead and mouthed 'I love you' before falling into a well-deserved sleep.

_Soulemate__  
__Until the end of time__, y__ou're my soulmate__  
__I'll love you till I get to__ h__eaven's gate__  
__We've got a special bond__ t__hat'll never break__  
__'Cause darling you and I are __Soulmates__  
__Yeah, I know I'll never find another __Soulmate_

* * *

And I'm back lol

I hope you enjoyed reading it as mush as I enjoyed writing it at 4 in the morning!

A small review would be much appreciated, good or bad, I take everything that could make me progress as a writer.

Thank you for reading me.

_Always yours, _

_Lizzie._


End file.
